Little Guy
by Danni1989
Summary: SONGFIC.  Little Guy by Gord Bamford.  Damon and his relationship with his son.  Companion fic to Safe in my arms.


this fic was hard to write, hope its not terrible. It is a beautiful song. hope you enjoy. It is about Damon and Aiden. Companion fic to Safe in my arms. SONGFIC to Little Guy by Gord Bamford.

I dont own the song or the characters other than my original ones.

* * *

><p><em>You came into this world in the blink of an eye.<em>

_Man how time really flies. _

_You made me smile_

_and as a tear fell from my eye_

_you lit that room up little guy._

_It was the best day of my life._

Time really flew. It was like only yesterday he was sitting in the hospital room just waiting for his son to be born. It seemed like only yesterday he was waking up in the middle of the night to tend to screaming babies. To a screaming Aiden. It went by in blink of an eye. A smile had broken out on his face the minute that Aiden had appeared, an approximate eight minutes before Aurora. Aiden was the first Salvatore child and he held a very special place in his heart reserved for just his son. His only son. He remembered a tear fall from his eye when he seen him and heard him cry for the first time. Aiden lit up the room. Everyone smiled and he charmed everyone immediately. He was perfect. That day would forever be the best day of his life. It was the day he got everything he never dared to wish for. He had his family. His little guy.

_Now I'll laugh with you, cry with you._

_Let my love surround you._

_And I'll dance with you, pray with you._

_And wrap my arms around you when you cry._

_Little guy._

He remembered the days that Aiden would come running to him when he fell and scraped his knees. Where he would beg his daddy to kiss his wound all better. He loved that boy. That boy was one of the three most important people in his world, only tied with Elena and Aurora. He remember laughing when a four year old Aiden told him the worst jokes on the planet. He remembered shedding a couple tears when his pet goldfish died. He remembered how at Elena's insistence, he knelt down beside Aiden's bed at night and said his prayers at night. He remembered holding him as he fell asleep. He remembered hearing the upbeat songs that little boys liked and being coerced into dancing around the living room with his son holding tightly to his fingers. He remembered all the squealing and all the laughing. The tears and the smiles. There was never a little boy on the planet as loved as Aiden. And there never would be. He was his little guy.

_I'm gonna be the best dad that I can._

_I'll take you by those little hands. _

_And when you stumble_

_I'll pick you right up. _

_I'll be your number one fan._

_And watch you grow into a man._

Fatherhood. It was the hardest, most terrifying, most important role of his life. He wanted to be the best at it but knew he needed lots of work to get there. He was going to be the best dad he could be. That was what his boy deserved. He'll lead him through life, trying to help him make the right choices. And always be there to help him whenever he needed it. He's appreciate him and he'd enjoy him. He'd be his number one fan in anything he chose to do. He'd take pride in watching him grow into a man capable of greatness. A man far greater than his father.

_Now I'll laugh with you, cry with you._

_Let my love surround you_

_And I'll dance with you, pray for you._

_And wrap my arms around you when you cry._

_Little guy._

Aiden had awoken something deep inside him, not long buried sense of family. Now that he had his family, the perfect family he knew he would do anything to protect them from harm. He would do absolutely anything for them. He could call at any time of night and he would be there. No matter the reason. He wanted to be the father that Aiden would want to come to. He knew in lots of cases that was illogical. Teenage boys eventually resented their parents. And he expected that. But even if he thought he didn't need him, he would be there. Where this was coming from, he didn't know. Never before had he had a caring side so apparent. Maybe it was true, having a family changes a man. Having kids brings out a side of you that you never thought you'd see. Previously, he would do anything for himself, now he would do anything for his kids. They were his life and that wasn't going to change.

_And you're gonna grow older, wiser._

_And your gonna chase your dreams._

_And one day raise a family._

_And you'll know just what I mean._

_Son you mean the world to me._

Sixteen hits and as predicted he wanted nothing to do with his parents. He was going after everything he wanted. And unfortunately it wasn't what his parents wanted for him at this point. But Damon knew he had to find his own way. He knew that at some point Aiden would find his way back and he would settle down and have a family. And he'll finally understand the love that his father had for him. He never really understood just how much he meant to his father. And he wouldn't until he was in his place.

_Now I'll laugh with you, cry with you._

_Let my love surround you._

_I'll dance with you, pray for you._

_And wrap my arms around you when you cry._

_Little guy._

_I'm so glad you're mine._

_Little guy._

It doesn't matter how old he gets. If Aiden ever needs him, Damon will be right there. He never thought he'd be at this place, where he has a family to care for. But he wouldn't take it back for the world. He's held him and comforted him through heartbreak. Consoled him through sadness. Cheered for him at his accomplishments. It's what a father did. It's what his father never did. Its the generation changing things. He wouldn't give this life up for the world.


End file.
